


【狮詹】跗骨之疽pwp 1.0版

by luciayuwen539



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 你和他的故事
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22112305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciayuwen539/pseuds/luciayuwen539
Summary: 第二人称版，2.0第三人称版*养父文学，三观不正，三观不正，三观不正*盾偏向狮盾*盾有点病病的，病病的，看见没*涉及j禁，体型差，窒息，x爱视频*说不定有后续*读前跟我念，作者是辩太来自合集你和他的故事，其余文章可见lof煜文，ao3主页，或tag你和他的故事（ao3可能会忘记更
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 8





	【狮詹】跗骨之疽pwp 1.0版

—养父子盾詹和邻家少年芽—

chapter 2.SEVEN and DIFORMITY 七与畸  
关键词：蝴蝶，茧，畸形

/盾/  
你看了眼时间，三点半。刚破获一桩国际走私的大案子，组员们都很疲惫，各个跟泄了气的皮球般瘫在办公桌上。你干脆宣布放假，正好早点回家陪陪他。

他现在在干什么？看书，打电动，还是想你？

这话要是被别人听到肯定要笑你自作多情，但这确实是那个甜蜜的孩子会干出来的事。你脑海里映出他光溜着大腿穿你衬衫的模样，曾紧紧包裹你的贴身衣物就那样松松垮垮地吊在他尚且稚嫩的身躯上，他不知道自己究竟有多诱人，还趴在你的胸脯在你耳边呢喃——

好想你。

你不为人知的阴暗面为他颤抖，膨胀，自惭形骸。你渴望他快快长大，让他的肉体能载的下你畸形、丑陋的爱欲。又恐惧他长得太快，有朝一日挣脱你的掌控，蜷在他人的怀抱。

你转动锁芯，咔哒，只有一声。你登时感觉有什么从你身体里面抽走了，脊梁骨都在一寸寸往下塌陷。你给枪上膛，手在裤子上擦了又擦，像是回到了那七天。

他被九头蛇绑架的七天，腐朽的父子情深上滋生情人爱意的七天。

你贴在门上试图捕捉到一点声响，却被思绪扰乱了心脏，仿佛有蝴蝶在胃里扇动磷粉。你踹开门冲进去，他果然没在屋里。即使是在预料之中，对你来说也是当头一棒。

持枪的手在抖，你对着空荡荡的屋子喊他的名字，让他快别玩捉迷藏了。无人回应。你觉得自己就像个笑话，竟弄丢了他第二次。

警务人员的专业素养迫使你冷静下来，你环视四周，被你钉起的窗户没有被破开，唯一连接内外的门也没有强行打开的痕迹，犯罪过程干净的连你都没有头绪。不过好在你根本不需要，你早在家里布满了监控，针孔摄像头会替你照看好你的宝贝，你的天使。

四点。你摁响邻居家的门铃，对妇人咧开个疲惫的笑容，希望眼里的血丝和额角的青筋不要吓着罗杰斯太太。

下午好史蒂夫先生，来接詹姆斯的吗？他正和史蒂薇玩呢。

是的，孩子调皮，承蒙照顾了。

你看着他和另一个男孩推搡着冲下楼，他笑的自由自在，可眼神和你交汇的瞬间这个笑就戛然而止了，低垂着头咬下唇，眼睛里波光粼粼。

那个小男孩当你是凶禽猛兽，用瘦小的身躯挡包裹住他，不善地盯着你。你心想也许是你表情穷凶极恶吧，于是扯出个微笑说，你就是史蒂薇吧，初次见面，我是巴基的爸爸。

男孩依然警惕，倒是他听你和颜悦色，扬起天真的脸庞问，爸爸你不生气吗。

你怎么会不气。天知道当你看到监控上他不听你的话出家门时你脑子里在想什么。你想要骂他，打他，按着他的脖子把他操进床垫里，肉穴里淌出汩汩白精和肠液，让他再也下不了床走不了路。

当然不气，爸爸知道你交到朋友了，高兴还来不及。

奥斯卡或许欠你个小金人。

他扑进你的怀里，你一把捞起他的纤细腰肢，吻在他的脸颊。不早了，我们先行告辞，改日再来叨扰您。你用尽最后的理智在别人面前演一出父慈子孝的戏码，抱起他往家走的每一步都如凌迟般割掉你的伪装。

关上房门扣上锁，只属于你们两个人的空间让你长舒一口气。你抱着他去盥洗室打开浴缸的水龙头，你在哗哗水声中剥开他的衣服，像撕下蝴蝶的翅膀。

爸爸，你生气了吗？他声音如此颤抖地问你。

究竟是你太会伪装还是他真的看不出你畸形的爱啊，怎么会只把你当父亲看待。你把舌头放进他的嘴里搅拌，啃咬他的唇肉，五指紧扣他的圆脑袋像是要把他生吞活剥。

他起先稍有反抗，很快就哼哼着享受起来，脊骨化成水般软在你怀里由着你摆弄。

我爱你，你爱我吗？

我当然爱你，爸爸。他讨好般吻你遍布下巴的胡子。

爸爸。你听到他这么叫你像是被塞了把药片在嘴里，糖衣化掉后尽是苦涩。你播下的恶种，是你告诉他父子之间会舌吻，会彼此磨搓着性器释放，会赤裸着身体相拥而眠。你希望他永远依赖你，哪怕只是性。你孜孜不倦地用快感和精液浇灌他，如今开花结果，你满心期待地敲开他的心脏求爱，却收到畸形苦果。

他的确爱你，父子之爱。

你是否是早有预见，所以才在那七天后名正言顺地断绝了他所有的社交，把他圈养在自己视线范围内？你终归是个鼠胆之人，你怕他再被仇家找上，怕谎言被戳穿，更怕他爱上了别人。

你身体冷的厉害，抱他像拥一团火入怀，温暖，却又让你体无完肤。你就是那愚蠢的飞蛾，明知死路一条还要横冲直撞，大概是觉得区区代价何足挂齿。

你抚弄他胸前的软肉，蹂躏，凌虐，像他践踏过你心脏那样留下红红指痕。他扬起脖颈呻吟，你就像狮子看见幼鹿般咬住他的要害，喉结在你舌面下滚动，脉搏在你犬齿下颤栗。

如果你咬下去，他会死，会成为有史以来最淫靡却最圣洁的尸体。人们会知道你们见不得光的勾当，想象他在你身下雌伏的模样。

你好像掌控了他的生死，于是你笑了，你个控制狂。

你托起他的臀肉走向浴缸，水尚凉，还不够深。

爱我吗？你最后问他一遍。

爱，当然爱，永远爱你。他抱着你的脖子，双腿也紧紧缠着你的腰，用会阴模拟手淫的动作摩擦你挺立的性器，眼神却飘向那池水，像是在苦苦哀求别把他丢进去。

他怕水，像只猫儿般。

你拉开他的臀瓣，往从未被开拓过的蜜穴伸入一根手指。温暖干涩的内壁抗拒着入侵物，但他前面秀气的阴茎已经有了感觉，在后穴吞吐中半勃起来。你教他这是做爱，两个相爱的人之间才能做的事。

那可以不要在水里吗，爸爸？

这是一场洗礼，巴基。你看他害怕的睫羽都要抖碎了，眼里尽是雾蒙蒙的水汽。

那……会像爸爸摸我一样舒服吗？

会，因为这是爱。

你只在心里回答不会，你知道那会疼，你的阴茎会把他捅穿，他的腹腔会为你涨破。你和他唇齿相依，从津液里品尝他的味道，稚嫩，青春。你已经病入膏肓无药可医，在死神割走你灵魂之前你只有一事可做。

你抱着他迈入浴缸，水温刚好，深度刚好。

来吧，我们一起沉沦。

/詹/  
你们从未在白昼爱抚，也许是因为你的潜意识依然觉得那样表达爱的方式应该藏在黑夜的匣子里。在那里你们可以锁上门，裹上一层被子，抓着彼此像抱紧沉船的破碎木板。

你们就是见不得光的蝶蛹，作茧自缚，宁愿长不出健全的翅膀，宁愿窒息而死。

为什么要出去，他质问你。

你发现他眼睑上扫不去的阴霾，刚想问清缘由就被猛的按进水里。他隆起的肌肉像山般沉重，你挣扎，逃窜，哪怕腿蹬起水花像沙滩上的鱼回光返照般竭力都无济于事。

十八秒，他把你捞起来，听你狼狈不堪的咳嗽和大口喘气。他总是那么了解你，连一个呼吸能坚持多少秒都了然于心。

因为他吻过你太多次，他的舌头甚至可以完美画出你口腔的形状，你的每颗牙齿。

他打开你的双腿开拓狭窄的肉缝，你感觉身体被掏出了一个空腔，风往里面灌，水往里面涌，可那都是饮鸩止渴。

吻像片雪花般落在你的唇上，舌尖打开你的齿关，掠夺你的氧气。你的身体感受到他蓬勃的力量，却从同步的心跳中听到了他的脆弱，像站在悬崖之上快被冰霜封存。

你想起被父母仇家绑架走的七天，希望被脏水泡出难看褶皱的七天。

他再次让水浸没你的头顶，你在热腾腾的水汽中颤抖，被不存在的海藻缚住。这次他没有把你拉起来，他也潜下去，将空气渡给你。你尝到真正的苦味，像咸苦的海水灌入口腔。你的身体开始变得麻木而沉重，鼻子钻出泡泡，它们也许是你最后的遗言。

许久之后他撑着你坐好，抹掉你睫毛上挂着的水珠命令你睁开眼。

为什么要出去，一双发红的眼睛再次诘责你。

空气在挤压着你，露出水面的上半身被水劫走了热量，它们全部跑到了与他相贴和的地方。他把手指从你的后穴里抽出来，插到你嘴里搅拌，你尝到自己的味道，淫靡的，不知廉耻的下贱。铁棍般硬挺的性器抵在腿根，擦过你的囊袋和蜜穴从臀肉中穿过去。

他烫红你的会阴，质问你知不知道外面的世界有多凶险，九头蛇这个百足之虫，死而不僵，没人知道它还在哪里匍匐，等待着反扑的一天。

可新闻上说九头蛇早被剿灭了，你辩解。早在你被绑架的那一年，你在心里补充道。

他脸上浮现诧异之色，旋即一掌落在你的臀上，火辣辣的疼。更热烈的痛感还在后面，他的龟头在穴口蓄势待发，撞进来的瞬间几乎要把你活生生劈成两半。

你拉着你的手臂往下拽，像是决心要把你钉在他的性器上。你听到他低沉的咆哮，压着嗓子对你说，九头蛇是病毒，他们四散在空气里，呼吸过的人都是病原体的携带者和患者，世界上只有我们两有抗体。

又或者全世界只有你们两是患者，用性爱当着推延死期的药品。

你的小腹被阴茎捅的鼓起，他拉着你的手去摸，你看，这是爱的种子。它会颉取你的生命冲破你的皮囊，你会在疼痛中得到爱。哭嚎噎住了喉咙，你不明白爱竟会如此痛苦，难道平日里水乳交融的拥吻就不是爱了吗？

他开始抽送，越来越快，你疑心那里是被操的鲜血淋漓了，不然怎么会那么湿滑泥泞。他在你耳边叫你坏孩子，撕咬你的耳廓，水声在耳孔里啧啧作响。

你下意识收紧身体所有的肌肉，他恶狠狠地夸你会吸，吸得真紧，爸爸的阴茎都要被你吸射了。你品尝过射精的美妙滋味，在他手里或嘴里，爽的你恨不得把脑浆也给泄出来。

你在平日的手活中永远是先跑的那个，等你给他撸的虎口发红，整个手臂都酸涨时才能让他皱着眉射出来。你仿佛永远掌握不了其中技巧，但此时你学会了——你终于可以让他也得到快乐，即使这会让你痛不欲生。

不过你乐意为他做任何事。

你贴上他膨胀起的胸膛挺动腰肢，跨坐在他身上颠簸地像在骑一匹暴戾的马。他似是满意你的臣服，身下动作逐渐轻柔，用有技巧的顶弄代替一通乱撞。时而像故意跟你逗趣似地抬起你的臀部只留下蘑菇头陪你厮磨，短暂的没入又很快抽出。甬道内本是又酸又麻，现在竟平添了一味痒。你不满地哼哼，爸爸，深一点，快一点。

他骂了声什么，一下贯穿了你的身体让你得偿所愿，你被填得满满当当，身体饱和地要溢出蜂蜜。你疼得想惨叫求饶，说出口却是淫荡至极的呻吟，引他甚至要把一直拍打你臀肉的囊袋也撞进来。终于你还是从痛苦中尝到甜头，快感攀着脊髓冲上头脑，迸发出白浊的那一刻连你自己也是惊讶的，你不知道原来靠后面也可以射。

他笑话你，收集了些没被水冲走的精液放在舌尖叫你去舔。你勾着舌头同他嬉戏，像口交般吸吮那条狡猾的肉片，若即若离。

你爱我吗，巴基。他抽回舌头问你。

爱，当然爱，最爱的至爱。你把这些话用舌头送进他嘴里，舔过他的牙齿，路过他的上颚，纠缠他的舌头，你想他会知道的。他扣住你的脑袋加深这个吻，身体带着你向下滑，水没过你们，这次你没有害怕。

不过是上穷碧落下黄泉。

等水凉了些他才给你清洗身体，问你被别人——史蒂薇或是罗杰斯太太碰过哪儿，强硬地都给打上沐浴露直到搓红皮肤。你觉得自己快要成为光怪陆离的肥皂泡泡了，再碰一下就能碎成日照下的沫子。你任由他把你丢在床上开始了新一轮的征服，没人在意汗水在皮肤贴合处黏黏哒哒。他像野兽交尾般压制着你，一次次贯穿你，填饱你，你不可否认地爱上这种感觉，被疼痛包裹起的快乐。

他在你一次欲迎还拒中摸出手铐把你两个手腕锁在床头，然后他莫名停滞了，问你愿不愿意拍性爱视频。你想都没想地迅速点头。

他翻找出相机，用黑洞洞的摄像头对准你，旁边红灯闪烁地你不禁眯起眼睛。它像个冷漠的旁观者看你吞吐爸爸的阴茎，汩汩白精喷射在嘴唇里，鼻尖，甚至是睫毛都挂着。你好奇那块小小屏幕上自己是怎样的，羞耻心一下被激活了，像是什么秘密被窥视了一般，自己的存在曝光于烈日之下，审视目光将你从上至下由内而外探的明明白白。

他拍拍你的脑袋夸你是好孩子，你便更卖力地扎进那挫硬毛里，含着他沉甸甸的囊袋呜咽。你的腔体里充斥着麝香的咸湿，脑子里却在想这世上有什么可以录制气味的设备。你想要记录下鼻息间男人的腥膻，满屋子做爱后的汗味和柠檬香氛沐浴露。

你自嘲地想等明天他后悔时把这些气味和录像带丢到他脸上，是的，他总是这样，在月亮面前纵情亲吻和爱抚，在太阳升起来时把一切贴上父子的标签。

有时你会想你们真的只是父子吗，这些媾和的交缠当真是父子情深？你不懂这些，可你是多么爱他啊，宁愿借着儿子的名义爱他。

摄像机架到你身后，他托着你腋下让你看被粘稠液体抛光了的紫红阳物，看他是如何一寸寸打开你。喜欢吗？喜欢它操你吗？

你爱极了他的下流，随着他的手臂起伏而喘息，爱，怎么会不爱。

你双腿攀着他的腰达到高潮，脑子里一片虚无。他的阴茎寻根觅源地碾压过腺体凸起，撞进更深更湿的巢穴，一次次拉扯在在昏厥边缘的你。好孩子，坏孩子，他咬牙切齿地乱喊一通，最后叫你“我的孩子”。

你属于他，像阳光属于昼，叶片属于树，蝴蝶属于蛹。

你察觉他要滑出你的体内，打着哭嗝求他留下。他像哑了嗓子般沉默，片刻后一些微凉的液体喷在甬道里，被他火热的硬物捂烫了，堵在里面一滴都没流出来。

睡吧，我的小蝴蝶。

晚安，爸爸。

今夜你梦到你和他蜷曲在茧里，八片透明的翅膀交叠地盖在你们身上。你相信黑夜会为你们畸形的短翼保密，把你们藏在茧里，收进她的黑匣子。

chapter2.fin

太变态了我（捂脸）请lof上陪我一起变态


End file.
